The Incredibles: SOUND
by paigeanne
Summary: Bob is haunted by the voice of Buddy Pine. Is it just his imagination or are there really supernatural forces at work? Violet seems to think she's hearing things too. Will they survive or will their brains break on them first? Updates mon, tues, weds & th


There was the explosion, the loud noise of thunder and distinctive smell of burning

There was the explosion, the loud noise of thunder and distinctive smell of burning. Helen and Jack Jack on the ground, Bobs' first immediate reaction is to take them into his arms and never let go. He can't run; he's not fast enough. He can't make a tent out of himself; he isn't flexible enough. He can't turn invisible and make it go away; for he's not powerful enough either.

He isn't strong enough and so he decides that if he's going to die it would be best to do so in the arms of his loved ones.

He waits for the impact, certain it will come. Then there isn't anything but sound the loud and ear deafening sound of the aircraft falling on him and his family. Then there's a soft hum; Violet. Her force field circling the family and keeping them safe. Alive. There's the silence, the beautiful silence of smiles and tears streaming down faces in relief. Oh, and hugging. There's always room for more hugging. The silence is only broken by a small boy shouting, "That was totally wicked!" and the laughter that follows shortly afterwards.

**THE INCREDIBLES: SOUND  
**Chapter One

_Mister Incredible! Mister Incredible!_

Press swarm the family most heading for Mr. Incredible himself while few go to other members. They all shout his name asking questions. "How did you know it was Bomb Voyage?"

"When did you first suspect he may have snuck back into the country?"

"Does this mean more of your old arch nemesis's returning to Metroville?"

"With the Supers Ban being lifted six years ago is there a chance of it being reinstated if more Villains continue to be a threat to the Nation?"

"Are the rumors about Terrorists being linked with Super Villains true?"

_Mister Incredible! Mister Incredible!_

_Mister Incredible! Mister Incredible!_

_MISTER INCREDIBLE!_

Amongst all the voices he hears of people trying to speak to him Bob distinctly recognizes one. On guard but coolly looking (so as not to panic the public) he searches for the source.

_Mister Incredible! You're so strong! And so cool! I want to be just like you when I grow up!_

Bob ignores the press, looking for any sign of him. Red hair, blue eyes, freckles… no one matches the description he has in mind.

_You saved the town again! I can't believe it! You never let us down Mister Incredible! You never let me down._

"Mr. Incredible, how about a family photo for the paper? It'll be a page one shot I guarantee it!" Bob shakes his head, trying to clear the voice from his mind. Quickly Helen, Violet, Dash and Jack Jack rush to his side for the photograph.

_Except for that one time…_

"Alright everyone, smile and say 'super'!"

_When you killed me._

The photograph was on page one, as promised. Along with his smiling and happy family was Bob, Mr. Incredible with a look of pure shock and horror.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Mr. Dicker sir, Bob Parr here to see you." Chimed Ricks intercom.

He pushed the button to reply. "Thank you Alice, send him in." The doors opened and Bob walked into the room. He sat before Rick had the chance to offer him and ran his fingers through what was left of his hair before burying his face in his hands. "Bob, not this again."

"It doesn't stop Rick. I just hear him over and over and over again. Way to go Mr. Incredible, you're fantastic Mr. Incredible…"

"Bob."

"Except for that whole killing me thing you're just stellar! I'm sure you rejecting me years ago had nothing to do with me turning into a villain I'm positive it would have just happened on its own without your help."

"Bob."

"At least I got to go out in a cool explosion! Vrooooooooooooooom BOOM! And I was all…. And he screams Rick. He just screams."

"Bob." Rick says a third time, stronger and harsher. "Bob I've told you it isn't your fault that he made the choice to go bad. I can only reassure you so many times before you stop listening to me. Have you been taking your pills?"

"The pills don't work."

Ricks fist made contact with the desk. "That's not an answer Bob. Have you or have you not been taking your pills?"

"Yes! Yes I've been taking my pills!" Bob stood across from Rick looking down at him. "I've been taking my pills everyday, pills for anxiety, pills to relax me, pills at a high dosage. God Dammit Rick they don't work! My body processes them within an hour and I'm back to hearing voices. And the side effects, insomnia? That doesn't help." Bobs head fell. "Nothing helps." Tears hit Rick's oak desk, Bob's body shaking.

Rick took in a deep breath, massaging his temples. This was a big headache for them both but Bob was definitely taking the worst of it. "Have you told Helen?"

"No. You advised me not to, remember?"

"Right, right… Are you working right now?"

"No. Just Hero work."

"That's what I mean Bob. Are you still active?"

Bob sits back in his chair. "Of course I am. Sitting at home hearing voices doesn't pay the bills."

"Is Helen receiving her check for Hero Work?"

"Yes."

"And Violet… She's 18 now; does she have access to the money that's been saved for her work as well?"

"Yes. Rick, why are you asking about our financial state?"

"Does she still live at home?"

"Why are you asking about our financial state Rick?"

"Answer the question Bob."

"You first."

Rick sighed. "I'm discontinuing your work. You're going to be on probation until you can get better. I can't send you a resting facility on the Governments Money, we keep getting in trouble for that as it is. You'll have to pay for treatment on your own. Bob… You have to tell Helen."

* * *

Hearing Bob enter the house, Helen placed the dishes she was washing down. "Hi honey!" She entered the front room and gave Bob a hug. "How was you're meeting with Rick Dicker?"

"I quit."

THE INCREDIBLES are copyright and property of Brad Bird (Creator) and under licensing by the PIXAR and DISNEY Companies 2004.

Chapters will be updated every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Thank you for reading.

-Paigeanne Blank


End file.
